<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only I Could by Fireladyari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543880">If Only I Could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireladyari/pseuds/Fireladyari'>Fireladyari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireladyari/pseuds/Fireladyari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only I Could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.       She ran as fast as she can, her lungs are burning and her body is heavy but she still ran. She have to hurry to him or else. She dropped her knees beside his shaking body, laid him on his back and gloved her hand to heal him. </p><p>        “O Spirits, please don’t let him die. Please” she prayed and prayed while still healing him but his body suddenly stopped moving. She tried again and again but every time she replaces water from her hand to heal, her consciousness slowly starts to fade. But alas, before a tear escaped her eyes, he grunted. Energy came rushing to her when she heard him in his weak voice saying</p><p>        “Thank you Katara.” She couldn’t contain her relief that tears fell down her face. She had to control herself not to hug him as the lightning wound was not yet fully healed.</p><p>        “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” She helped him up one hand on his waist and his arm around her for support. They watched his sister chained, screaming and crying emitting blue flames from her mouth like a dragon and although he didn’t show it, he felt sad about her.</p><p>    While they were walking towards Appa,</p><p>        “Thank you for saving my life Zuko. Who would’ve thought you, who hunted us down would do this for me.” He smiled, she blushed. “But really, that was so reckless! You could’ve died *and I wouldn’t be able to take it if you did*” she whispered that last sentence.</p><p>        “Yeah, who would’ve thought I would care for someone this much.” He stopped walking and looked straight into her eyes “Katara, I would do anything for you.” He winced but he’s trying to hide the pain. She wanted to stop him from talking too much as he’s still injured but she wants to hear what he wanted to say. “I… I…” a pause as he couldn’t take the pain anymore.</p><p>        “Zuko, you have to stop talking, we have to get to Appa and I’ll continue healing you.” They continued walking but before they could get out of the plaza, Zuko fell down.</p><p>        “Zuko? Hey Zuko what’s happening to you?” again, she laid him on his back and she started healing him again. He’s not moving. She prayed to spirits again and again and healed him but there’s still no movement.</p><p>        “Oh, No, No, No, No, No. Zuko wake up, please wake up.” She checked his pulse and there was none. Now she’s crying and panicking. She tried pumping his chest in hope of reviving his heart but it was fruitless.</p><p>    He’s dead.</p><p>    She cried holding his dead body. She wanted to scream but her voice is not coming out. She tried to calm herself but the pain in her chest won’t let her. It is so painful.</p><p>        “Again? No… I’m losing people I love again. No… why is this happening again? No!” her voice is shaking and she started rocking his body in her arms “Zuko No, wake up please? Please, please… I haven’t told you everything yet. Please wake up… I love you Zuko please…” All her energy seems to dissipate and her voice could barely be heard. Once again she called out to the spirits and prayed to them. </p><p>        “Spirits please, give him back to me. Please I’m begging you… If only I could turn back time. If only I could, I would tell him what I feel for him and save him and protect him… If only I could…” her body is weakening and her consciousness is fading “If only I could…” and everything turned black.</p><p>        “Guess we could”</p><p>    She woke up in The Eastern Air Temple with tears in her eyes and a pang on her chest. She shook it, took it off as a weird dream and continued on with her day as usual with the Gaang. Though it was just a dream, she can’t help but feel Déjà vu until afternoon came.</p><p>        “We can do that while I show you the Giant Pai Sho table.” Aang said as he landed from his flying staff. </p><p>        “This is your only chance Katara.” A whisper so familiar to her ears. A voice belonging to someone she knew from the water tribe. </p><p>        “I think that’ll have to wait.” Toph said and she realized what’s happening. The spirits brought her back to the past to save Zuko.</p><p>        “Hello, Zuko here!”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>